zenescopeentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Wyatt
'' ''was the Charmed Ones whitelighter. He is Piper's husband and the father of their three children. On the Show Not much is known about Leo Wyatt's young life, other than the fact that he was born May 6, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife. He had an unknown number of siblings and married his first wife, Lillian, at a young age. He was going to go to medical school, but instead, he joined the army and entered World War II as a medic. He was joined by two childhood friends, Nathan and Rick Lang, as well as Natalie, who he may or may not have known before hand. All four perished around the same time. Leo and Natalie both were given the chance to become whitelighters and trained together under Gideon. Many years later, Leo was assigned to be the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones, despite his past live's past with that of Piper Halliwell's past life. Once the girls' powers were unbound, he became a more visible presence in their lives and ultimately started dating Piper, despite the forbidden nature of the relationship. While they had many ups and downs, they were eventually allowed to marry. Getting married didn't make their relationship run smoothly. They separated when Leo became an Elder and again after his powers were stripped, though not by choice. While Leo was still a whitelighter, they had a son, Wyatt, and a second son, Chris, while Leo was an Elder. Their daughter, Melinda, was born after Leo had become a nonmagical mortal, but despite this, she had whitelighter powers. In the Comics Volumes 1 and 2 The Sourcebook "Soon after my powers reawakened I met a guardian angel in the form of Whitelighter Leo Wyatt. Leo died heorically in World War Two and was rewarded with an offer to work for the side of good instead of moving on to the afterlife. Though romance between a Whitelighter and his charge was forbidden, Leo and I fell in love and married. The fates and our own stubborness threw many obsticles into out course of love, but we stuck it out, started a family, and look foward to growing old together." Charmed Lives No Rest for the Wicca Mortal Enemies Unnatural Resources The Heir Up There Upon learning that his daughter had whitelighter powers that she shouldn't have, Leo went Up There with Paige. Once Up There, he confronted Kyle, a former boyfriend of Paige's, who had become an Elder. He was offered the chance to become a whitelighter, again, but he turned it down. Oh, Henry Leo met Phoebe and Paige at the Golden Gate Bridge. He had some trouble getting there and when he did arrive, he saw Neena and demanded they leave at once. Once back at the manor he told Phoebe and Paige that Neena was the first witch. The All or Nothing Leo explained to Paige and Phoebe what he knew about Neena's past and what it meant that she was the first witch. Three Little Wiccans Leo was trapped Up There by Neena and former nemesis, Rennek, after he and Paige tried to do some undercover work glamoured as demons. Last Witch Effort Leo was trapped Up There by Neena and Rennek and had to put up with Rennek reminiscing about remaking the Thriller video in the 80's with zombies. The Charmed Offensive Leo was able to escape and though he was in on the plan Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had put together with all of their allies, he was able to aid them. Proving he still had some whitelighter in him, he was able to get into the vault where he took a weapon to use in the fight. The weapon somehow fused to him and gave him wings. Volumes 3 and 4 Piper's Place Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Leo called Paige from Magic School when Tam burned a circle in the floor. He told her to bring Henry. The Heavens Can Wait Family Shatters Four's Company The Old Witcheroo Reversal of Misfortune Prue Ya Gonna Call? The Darklight Zone The Power of 300 Quotes Volumes 1 and 2 *"I'll take this over the raging hormones of high school kids any day." - No Rest for the Wicca *"Phoebe you've written dozens of spells. Hundreds. This is just one more." - Unnatural Resources *"Not that bad. Not that this isn't unique, Henry. The Source doesn't usually attack us directly. But the plan should work. They're going to throw everything they've got at him." - Unnatural Resources *"The elders clipped my wings. They stripped me of my powers. I can't just pass them on to my children." - The Heir Up There *"Then it's a good thing their mom and their aunts are the most powerful witches in the world." - The Heir Up There Volumes 3 and 4 *"You're not my wife. You're not Piper." - Piper's Place *"Just because you don't have magic doesn't mean you're powerless. You've always succeeded when you used what was available. Magic is still around you. There's more of it than ever before. You just have to find a way to tap into it." - The Old Witcheroo Gallery Leo Wyatt 03.png|Charmed Lives Leo Wyatt 02.png|No Rest for the Wicca Leo Wyatt 04.png|Mortal Enemies Leo Wyatt 05.png|Unnatural Resources Leo Wyatt 01.png|The Heir Up There Leo Wyatt 06.png|Oh, Henry Leo Wyatt 07.png|The All or Nothing Leo Wyatt 09.png|Three Little Wiccans - Disguised as a Demon Leo Wyatt 08.png|Three Little Wiccans Leo Wyatt 10.png|Last Witch Effort Leo Wyatt 12.png|The Charmed Offensive Leo Wyatt 13.png|The Charmed Offensive Leo Wyatt 14.png|Piper's Place Leo Wyatt 15.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Leo Wyatt 16.png|The Heavens Can Wait Leo Wyatt 17.png|The Old Witcheroo leo and piper 21.png|Reversal of Misfortune Leo Wyatt 21.png|Prue Ya Gonna Call? Leo Wyatt 18.png|The Darklight Zone Leo Wyatt 19.png|The Power of 300 Leo Wyatt 20.png|The Power of 300 Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 1 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 2 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 3 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 4 Characters Category:Charmed Season 9 Category:Charmed Season 9 Characters